1.0. SCOPE: The Contractor shall provide support for the NIEHS Office of the Director-Bethesda (OD-B) in support of the Disaster Research Response (DR2) Program by providing overall strategic planning, coordination, management, integration, and outreach support services. 2.1. General Support Services: The Contractor shall provide administrative, logistical, and technical services to help support, sustain, and promote the DR2 Program, activities, and products, including outreach efforts to other federal partners, and stakeholders, such as the newly evolving NIEHS Environmental Health Sciences Network (?EHS Disaster Network?). The Contractor shall provide timely and flexible strategic, logistical, and management support for DR2 responses to new disasters or emerging threats, such as the Flint, Michigan and Zika situations, when they occur. This support may include planning, logistics, scheduling, agendas, meeting notes, & general support of meetings/events, as well as DR2 sponsored groups and committees such as the NIH Disaster Interest Group (I-DIG). Development of needed information and materials (e.g., webinars, presentations, newsletters, handouts, etc.) to further DR2 Program goals to improve outreach, coordination, and integration of research responses, inclusive of the environmental health enterprise. Technical assistance to support development of DR2 program strategies, initiatives, concepts of operations (CONOPS), flow charts, analyses, surveys, short reports, surveys, and other efforts to understand DR2 impacts, end-user experiences, and insights for improving products, tools, outreach, etc. to achieve DR2 goals and objectives.